Cortas Vacaciones
by GriisleChan
Summary: Bien dicen que el tiempo sana las heridas, pues Inglaterra eso lo comprobó con totalidad. Pero, más que nada, lo logró gracias a la compañía y gran apoyo de ese quien era su esposo, Portugal. EngPort. One-Shot


¡Hola! n_n aquí un pequeño one-shot EngPort para contribuir con este pequeño fandom u3u amo a la pareja y aporto con lo que puedo XD

Este One-Shot era incluso para subirlo el 4 de julio, por su temática, pero no logre acabarlo ese día y después perdí el documento ._. (solo a mi e_e) pero, por suerte, lo encontré y así pude acabarlo n_n

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~ es de Himaruya, yo tan solo escribo esto por amor a esta hermosa pareja.

**Aclaraciones:** OCC (si x_x) Uso de nombres humanos, Paulo para Portugal. Tema un poco flojito, pero tan solo quería expresar lo que seria su "cotidianidad"o algo así. Tal vez hayan algunos errores, así que me disculpo de antemano.

Sin mas, espero les guste~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cortas Vacaciones**

**.**

Cuatro de Julio, independencia y cumpleaños de los Estados Unidos, el mismísimo Alfred Jones. Inglaterra, véase Arthur Kirkland, tan solo lloraba y se lamentaba acerca de tal acontecimiento que se llevó a cabo hace más de doscientos años atrás...

-¡Arthur! ¡No te quedes atrás!-

En realidad, no hacia tal cosa desde hace ya varios años.

Suspiró, tan solo por sacar el aire de los pulmones, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ese quien le apuraba.

-No veo por qué tantas ansias, tan solo será un paseo en barco- dijo, como si nada. El otro tan solo arrugó un poco las cejas.

-Claro, entonces celebra tu cuatro de julio solo- le dio la espalda, haciéndose el ofendido. Claro, el solo bromeaba. No sería capaz de dejarlo solo, mucho menos cuando ya el rubio había superado de sobremanera tal cosa. Igual, le divertida el hecho de hacer énfasis en tal día, era divertido ver la reacción del rubio.

Es que si, aquellos días cuando Arthur se lamentaba con alcohol por la ida de su niño acabaron ya. Y eso, aunque no se diga mucho, fue gracias a él... a nada más ni nada menos que Portugal.

-Lo dices como si fuera un día especial- sonrió de lado, despreocupado -Cuando es un día más en el calendario- se encogió de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sintiéndose orgulloso por el permitirse decir tales palabras sin que estas le afectasen.

Hasta para él le era sorpréndete saber que ya tal fecha no le hacía sentirse mal, para nada. Llamaba al americano para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y hasta algunas veces asistía a su fiesta, eso cuando no estaba en tales planes con el luso.

Básicamente, era ese un día "feriado" gracias a las festividades que se llevaban en el país americano, que lograba que no se realizaran juntas de países en esas fechas cercanas y, por si fuera poco, solían el no tener obligaciones resaltantes que cumplir.

Paulo rió, feliz. Y sin más, tomó la mano del rubio, de su _marido_, y le arrastró hasta la entrada del nada pequeño barco que les iba a llevar de paseo hacia una de las islas de su país. Arthur solo se dejó llevar, sin perder el chance de entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos, aprovechando la ocasión.

Eran esos los momentos en que el rubio agradecía a todos los cielos por permitirle tener a su lado a alguien como Paulo. Ese quien le daba cariño, le regañaba (casi que todo el tiempo a decir verdad) y, no mucho menos, ese quien lo conocía a él y todas sus _mañas_ incluidas.

-¿A dónde vamos con exactitud?-

Un rato después, cuando se hubieron instalado en el barco y estaban ahora en uno de los varios barcitos del lugar, Arthur le preguntó a su acompañante. Ya habían zarpado, alejándose poco a poco del puerto en el que partieron.

-Ven conmigo- después de un corto silencio, pensando en algo para mantener al rubio y su curiosidad ocupada, dejó ya su vaso vacio en la mesa y se levantó esperando que el otro le siguiera. Realmente, no le podía contar sobre el sitio a donde iban, quería que fuese una sorpresa y Arthur lo viera con sus propios ojos_._

Caminaron por un rato notando los surtidos y agradables lugares que el barco les ofrecía, desde restaurantes hasta pequeñas zonas para descansar (con _wi-fi_ incluido) ¡Incluso habia cine! Ese lugar era de ensueño. Arthur presenciaba todo con curiosidad, sintiendo que era bastante acorde para relajarse.

-Aquí es-

La voz del portugués le sacó de su estudio visual del navío y posó su mirada en el sitio donde recientemente llegaron.

-¿Una escalera?- alzó una ceja, confundido.

-Hay que subir- rodó los ojos, muy obvio, e inicio a subirla, seguido después del rubio.

Una vez arriba, la fuerte y fresca brisa marina les recibió. Era un espacio bastante amplio con un par de bancos en las esquinas, tenía una muy buena vista del mar y la zona que cada vez dejaban atrás, además, estaba totalmente solo, al parecer a nadie le gustaba subir hasta allá, cosa que el portugués bien sabia.

-Vaya...- Arthur estaba aún más asombrado que antes- Esto es único- rió, un poco, al recorrer con su mirar esmeralda su alrededor, era simplemente agradable.

-Te lo dije- cerró los ojos, la brisa movió sus castaños cabellos.

Arthur le miró, un poco serio, detallándole sin siquiera ser notado. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Paulo sintiera un peso extra en uno de sus hombros, pues era el rubio quien le había abrazado por la espalda y ahora posaba su mejilla en su hombro.

-Gracias…- susurró, al haber sacado fuerzas de su interior, feliz por el no haber tartamudeado.

-¿Uh?- se quedó quieto, mirando curioso al otro- ¿Qué pasa? Aún no has tomado alcohol- bromeó, aunque en realidad estaba bastante a gusto en tal posición y sus palabras, pues sabía que las estaba diciendo con total sinceridad.

-¿Consideras que tengo que estar ebrio para saber lo muy agradecido que estoy contigo?- se hizo el ofendido, a pesar de que en el fondo lo estaba un poquito, y le abrazó con más fuerza y posesión.

Bueno, había que aprovechar esos casos cuando no había nadie a su alrededor, dejándolos totalmente solos.

El luso rió por lo bajo, pensando mejor en lo que le habían dicho y se sintió bastante bien al tener la oportunidad de poder pasar tiempo con Arthur, con ese quien amaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo atrás.

-Está bien, agradecimiento aceptado- dijo después de un ratito. Al británico ni le dio tiempo de decir algo al respecto ya que el luso le había dado un rápido beso en los labios para después separarse y dar varios pasos al frente, justo al barandal que daba al mar, estando un poco sonrojado por lo sucedido.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, asimilándolo todo, para después sonreír con dulzura y acercarse a su pareja.

-Tenias razón, unas cortas vacaciones no nos vendrían nada mal…- se apoyo en el barandal y notó algo bastante curioso y que recién se daba cuenta: el color del mar era igual a los ojos de Paulo. Vaya, eso sí que era curioso.

-Te lo dije- asintió, ajeno a lo que el rubio pensaba, y caminó de regreso- Llegaremos como en una hora, aprovechemos todo lo que nos da este barco- sugirió, con un guiño, ante la aprobación de Arthur quien rápidamente le alcanzó y ahora tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Bien, tu mandas ¿Qué haremos primero?- preguntó, ya entusiasmado.

-Tan solo… -se quedó pensativo por un corto momento- Sígueme…-

Y así, volvieron al centro del barco listos para disfrutar de sus actividades y lugares antes de llegar a aquella isla de ensueño que muy bien les iba a servir para descansar y desestresarse, justamente lo que ambos buscaban.

Arthur, ante todo, solo podía pensar una cosa ¡Amaba los cuatro de Julio! Esos en donde se podía tomar un tiempito para pasarlo con Paulo gracias a que eran épocas de vacaciones y sus reuniones solían aplazarse.

Bien, era tiempo de olvidarse de todo y pasar un rato distinto…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo u3u/

Si les gusto haganmelo saber o sino, pues ni modo :'c

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
